Broken Hearted
by SpeckOfDarkness
Summary: They were used, broken. They vowed to never fall in love again. But these broken hearted teens will fall in love with each other. Jealously will go a far way with the one you love is with someone else. "I'm breaking my promise by loving you. But i dont care." T for Language
1. Chapter 1

_I would die for you! You betrayed me how could you? You cheated on me with my best friend! _

Her words lingered in the air as his black eyes stared at her with shock, her blonde hair covered her teary brown eyes.

_I loved you! Natsu I loved you! I gave everything up for you! I hate you I hate you!_

His heart broke as she said those six words, he took a step forward and she took a step backwards her hair moved letting him see the tears that was falling to the ground. He reached out for her but she simply shook her head.

_Go back to Lisanna. And tell her I also hate her._

She started to walk away her brown boots hitting the tile as she walk she didn't want him to see her run away run away from him to show him that she was weak. She turned the corner and she ran, her long legs making each step bigger as she ran. Natsu stood frozen as the last sentence repeated in his head, he dropped to his knees and punched the ground.

"Luce…I'm so sorry." Natsu whispered

_How could you Juvia? I gave up football for you! And you cheat on me with my own brother! _

Juvia sat still as a his voice shouted at her his voice was laced with betrayal, her eyes never left the ground as the last word left his lips.

_I loved you Juvia! I loved you! I gave you everything even if it meant losing everyone around me! I hate you!_

She took in the words as she stepped forward reaching out for his well-built arm, he took a step backwards and glared at the blue hair girl in front of him. His anger swirled with sadness, his tears hit the tile as she kept advancing forward.

_Go back to Lyon! And tell him I will never forgive him and I hate his ass. Also tell him he's not my brother anymore._

He started to walk away his dark blue high tops hitting the tile as he walked he didn't want her to see how weak he was. He wouldn't run away in front of her…not like this never like this, after he rounded the corner he ran. His long legs making each step bigger as he ran down the hallway. His shoulder hit Lucy's shoulder as they ran in the opposite way. Juvia leaned against the wall letting her tears hit the tears white and blue tile. She slowly slide down to the floor she let out a shaky sob and bowed her head.

"Gray-Sma…I'm so sorry." Juvia cried

_Laxus! Did you even love me? _

No response as those words lingered in the air, a sob echoed throughout the music room.

_I knew it! I should have never fallen for a cheater like you! I gave everything up for you Laxus! I loved you, I loved you!_

His eyes watched her trembling figure, her brown wavy hair covered her eyes as her tears hit the tile. His heart break as she looked up letting him see the tears that fell, he reached for her and she took a step back.

_Stay away! Stay the hell away from me. You tell that to my cousin, Laki two. I hate you! I hate you two!_

She took a step as Laxus took a step forward, she held her hand out stopping him.

_Don't just…don't_

She turned around and she started to walk, she wouldn't show him how weak she felt right now. After she rounded the corner she ran, she ran leaving behind the man she once loved, and her tears that he brought to her. Laxus stared at the spot she once was and dropped to his knees looking at the ground. He stared at the white tile that reminded him so much of her, he remember her favorite color was white.

"I'm so sorry Cana." He whispered

_I hate you! You cheating lying bitch!_

Those words lingered in the air as his red eyes glared at the girl in front of him.

_I hate you Erza! I loved you! I gave up basketball just to be with you! I stopped hanging out with my friends just to be with __**YOU!**_

Her heart shattered as the words sink in, she reached for him but he only shook his head and glared more.

_Don't touch me with your filthy hand that been all over Jellal my best friend! Tell him never to speak to me and I hate him. Just like I hate you._

Her mind was pleading this to be all a dream, her tears hit the ground as she step forward.

_Don't act like the victim you lying bitch!_

His words sting, she took a step back and her hand quickly covered her hand to muffle a sob. He turned around and started to walk away as his tears were left behind along with his love for Erza. As he rounded the corner he stopped and punched the wall, he let out a sob before running away. His shoulder hit Cana's as they ran into opposite direction. Erza dropped to her knees and let out a sobbed, her hand clenched over where her heart is.

"I'm so sorry Bacchus." She sobbed.

"**What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. You can grow stronger and show them what mistake they had made. Show them you aren't meant to be used." –Master Makarov **

"I won't show them how weak I am." Lucy Heartfilia declared.

"I'll show them it was a big mistake to betray me." Gray Fullbuster promised.

"I'll show them what pain fells like." Cana Alberona stated

"I'll show them what it feels like to have their heart break in millions of tiny pieces." Bacchus declared.

"I will not fall in love again." They all promised themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hearted Chapter Two: Tears**

Lucy sat on her bare bed, her pink pillows and blankets were in the closet they reminded her so much of that lying cheating bastard. She gripped tighten on her stuff animal, her tears soaking the white fur she let out a sob as his smiling face flashed in her mind. She buried her face into the white dog, her body trembled as their favorite song blasted through the speakers. Her door creaked open and a thirty year old women with blonde hair and brown eyes walked in with a frown. She trailed to the side of Lucy's bare bed and sat down her arms immanently circle around the weeping girl.

"Mommy!" Lucy cried into her chest, Lucy hasn't called her mommy since she was eight. "He cheated on me! He cheated on me with Lisanna!"

_I love you Luce! _

"Shh. It's going to be okay, hunny. It's going to be okay." Layla whispered into her ear.

"I loved him! I loved her, she was like my little sister! How could they betray me mommy? Why is this world so cruel?" She sobbed her eyes tightly closed.

A thirty year old man with blonde hair and brown eyes walked in with a shotgun.

"I'll take care of that bastard." Jude stated while cocking the gun his eyes never left his little girl's weeping form.

"Please daddy! Please don't hurt them. I don't want you to go to jail." Lucy pleaded

"Just for you princess." He said while dropping the gun and trailing to the bed. He sat on the opposite side of Lucy and circled his arms around them.

Jude looked at Layla and she looked back.

_I'll kill him_

_Don't. Lucy will show them that she doesn't need them._

_Fine._

They rocked back and forth, a ring break through the sobs and Layla stood up and glared at the phone but answered it anyways.

"_Layla can I please talk to Lucy?" A female voice question on the other line. _

Her eyes narrowed at the wall. "You may not speak to Lucy. She's crying her heart out because of you two. Lisanna, don't come over and don't speak to Lucy or I'll have a long discussion with your parents." She hissed before hanging up.

_Hey Luce! Our favorite song is on!_

Lucy looked up and whipped the tears away with the back of her hand, she urged for the phone and Layla gave it to her.

"Lev-Chan. Please come over…" Lucy begged her voice cracking

"_Are you crying? Who made you cry?"_

"I'll tell you everything Lev-Chan. Please come over. And hurry."

"_Alright. You tell me everything. And remember who ever hurt you Gajeel will beat them up."_

Lucy heard the line go dead and dropped the phone, her parents left while she was talking to Levy.

_Remember Luce! If anyone hurts you come to me and I'll take care of it!_

"I hate you Natsu!"

Gray stormed out of his bedroom and stomped down the steps, Ultear open the door and follow after him worried about him. He reached the living room and punched Lyon making him dropped to the ground.

"Gray!" Ur shouted "What did I tell you about fighting with your brother?"

"You bastard! You knew I loved her! You knew and you go and you betrayed me! You're not my brother! Your nothing but scum." Gray screamed.

"She loves me Gray not you! She came onto me and I couldn't stop myself." Lyon stated while whipping the blood that was running down his nose with his palm. "You never treated her like a princess."

"Bullshit! That's bullshit! I gave everything up for Juvia. I bought her gifts with my _money_, I spent every day with her missing practice and I was soon off the team." Gray yelled. "But in the end she went for my brother. You both are fucking sick. I hate scum like you."

"What's going on?" Ultear question while stepping forward.

"Juvia cheated on me with _him_" Gray stated while pointing at Lyon.

"Lyon…the fuck is wrong with you!" Ultear screamed her eyes narrowing at the teen. "You're sick as dad."

"Don't ever compare him to me!" Lyon shouted his eyes narrowing at Ultear.

"It's true though. He had an affair with mom with her sister. You're just like that cheating lying bastard. How could you get so low?" Ultear yelled

_Gray-Sma! I love this, will you please get it for me?_

"Shut up!" Ur roared "Stop, stop fighting."

Gray took a step back from Lyon and turned around.

"I hate you. Don't talk to me ever again."

Gray ran up the stairs and open his door and slammed it shut, he dropped to the ground and let his tears fall to the blue carpet. He let the music consume him his back touched the navy blue wall and he looked at the ceiling. His phone beeped and he looked down at the device Juvia was texting him what nerve.

_Gray-Sma! Look our favorite song is on!_

He clenched his fist and he let out a scream, fist pounced against the door but he didn't open it and they couldn't open it since it was lock.

"I hate you Juvia."

Cana sat on a bar stool and let the crappy music get to her, her eyes were tightly closed as she swayed with the down beat. She tipped the wine bottle and took a big gulp before looking at the brown ceiling, she had a couple drinks and she felt free.

"Hey miss are you okay?" The bartender question while cleaning some glasses.

"Just peachy. I bet you don't wanna hear my love problems. It's the only reason why I'm here." She laughed bitterly

"What do you mean?" The bartender asked while raising an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"I was cheated on with my cousin." She giggled bitterly she open her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. "I caught them by my locker. I seen it coming, the way she was stuck on him like glue always glaring at me. She won the battle I suppose but she didn't win the war."

"Are you going to try and win him back?"

"Fuck no. I'm going to make them feel the pain I felt when I watched the two lip lock. I'm going to take everything they have away. I'll break them like they broke me." she stated

The bartender stopped cleaning the glass cup and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So how are you going to take everything away from them?"

"You ask too many questions." She deadpanned "But I'll tell ya. At my school everyone hates whores and man whores, so everyone will hate them, and plus there life will be a living hell."

"Wait hold are you?" he asked while eyebrows nit together. "Aren't you twenty five?"

She smirked at him and laughed. "Nope! I'm seventeen!"

She was thrown outside the bar, she looked up at the sky and giggled madly, she stumbled toward her home each sway making her go more by a wall. Her hands touched a brick building and her tears streamed down her face.

_Cana! Babe come here come listen to this. Like it? It can be our song._

She slide down the wall and looked at the smiling couples that pasted her by, an old married couple passed by and gave her a smile before walking away. A little boy came running toward her he looked at her with curiosity.

"Jonny! Leave that poor girl alone!" a women shouted. "She needs time alone."

"Hey miss why are you crying? It such a beautiful day, no need to spend it crying." Jonny said happily

"Never hurt a girl okay Jonny? I was hurt by one of my loves ones, they betrayed me." Cana cried with a broken smile on her face.

_Who made you cry? I'll kill them._

Jonny's mother grabbed his hand and started to drag him away she sent Cana an I'm sorry look before leaving with a protesting Jonny.  
"I hope you happy Laxus. You just made me hate you."

Bacchus walked down the narrow path way before turning the corner to see Jellal, he stopped and his fist clenched.

"Hey man look-…" Jellal started but was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Don't talk to me! I trusted you, you were my best friend you bastard! I hope you're happy you got my girl. Your dream came true." Bacchus yelled

"Bacchus I'm sorry okay. I couldn't help myself okay? She was waiting for you and you were running late cause of traffic so I stepped in and kissed her. She just looked so pretty." Jellal said

"Yah I totally forgive you. I will never forgive you both. I gave everything up for her and you come in and steal her just by one fucking kiss! You know I was going to get a scholarship because of basketball and my parents can't pay for it because of debt. So now that was thrown away cause of that bitch!" Bacchus screamed "Now I can't go the college because all my efforts to please the girl I loved since elementary school is wasted."

"Don't call her a bitch!" Jellal exclaim his eyes widening. "Look I'm so-.."

"Don't. Don't fucking pity me man. I don't need your pity. I don't take pity from lying betraying bastards like you and her." Bacchus stated "So have fun with the whore."

"She's not a whore!" Jellal screamed while launching his self at Bacchus.

He dodged and kicked Jellal in the stomach before hitting him the in the face several of times. Blood dripped from Jellal's nose and he glared at Bacchus.

_Bacchus! Look strawberry cheesecake please can I have some please!_

"You bastard!"

"Don't act like the victim you deserve it! You deserve the pain I put on you." Bacchus yelled "You deserve how much pain I went through."

"Stop acting so dramatic dude! I thought you were better than that."

"I guess we both lied to ourselves. I thought you were my best friend but I guess I was just lying to myself." Bacchus stated

Bacchus left Jellal he open his house door before shutting it, his mother came out bags were under her pretty red eyes.

"Are you okay dear? I heard yelling." She asked

"Don't worry mom. It was nothing. I'll take care of my problems go back to bed." Bacchus softly said and smile at his mother.

She nodded before heading up the stairs, the wooden stairs creaked underneath her feet and Bacchus let the tears fall.

_Babe can this be our song please! Please!_

He walked toward his room, he open the door and slammed it closed he looked out the window with a glare. He clenched his fist and bit back a scream.

"You two will pay."


End file.
